Your Eyes
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: When Gil is dying in his arms, Shydeman must tell him how he has always felt...or forever drown in Gil's golden eyes.


_Your eyes,_

_As we said our goodbyes…_

Shydeman appeared in the forest, hood pulled up. His crimson eyes swept the clearing. Where was that cat? Ever since Shydeman had heard that Rath was on this mountain, he had worried for Gil.

It had just hit him how much he worried for Gil. He was afraid to lose his kitty. At first, he thought it was just because he didn't want to lose his little toy, but as the days passed, he found himself becoming slightly frantic. What if Rath killed the guardian of this mountain?

Why did he care?

_Can't get them out of my mind,_

_And I find_

_I can't hide…_

Shydeman's eyes alighted on a form sitting against a tree. The crimson eyes narrowed.

"There you are. What are you…" He noticed that there was no reply. Gil knew better than to just sit there when Shydeman was talking to him. He was supposed to get on his knees immediately. Shydeman's eyes widened."Master Shydeman…" came a weak voice from the figure. Shydeman tried to keep himself from running to his servant's side. He looked coldly down at Gil, and then had to look away.

Blood blossomed over the front of Gil's shirt like a scarlet flower; he was drenched in it. How was he still alive? Shydeman finally let himself sink to his knees. He slipped a hand under Gil's chin and lifted his face.

Rath had cut his eye out, the one that held the demon seed. Gil coughed up a little blood.

"He thought I was dead already," he said quietly. Shydeman swallowed dryly.

"Cat, you are not permitted to die," he ordered firmly, though his voice quavered.

_From your eyes,_

_The ones that took me by surprise _

_The night you came into my life._

_Shydeman eyed Kharl's new creation dubiously. The boy stood with his head down, his hands shackled, his long purple hair neglected._

"_And this does…what?" Shydeman asked, bored. Kharl smiled._

"_At your will, he turns into a giant lion and kills whatever you want!" he chirped. Shydeman rolled his eyes. Reaching out, he lifted the boy's head roughly._

_He was amazed. A single yellow eye shone out at him, flecked with gold. Though neglected, his hair was a vibrant violet color, which contrasted well with his tan skin. Shydeman turned his face from side-to-side. He had very chiseled features; high cheekbones, well-set eyes. The slave boy was lovely._

"Aren't you the pretty one?" Shydeman murmured. The boy only glared at him. Shydeman met his eye squarely, as difficult as it was. That eye was intriguing…more than intriguing. Shydeman found himself trapped in it.

"_What's his name?" he shot suddenly at Kharl. The Renkin Wizard blinked._

"_Gil."_

From that moment on, Shydeman's dreams were haunted by Gil's beauty, especially of his single eye.

Now, Shydeman knelt beside his kitty and gathered him into his arms. Suddenly he cared nothing for the blood coating Gil's body; he only wanted the cat close to him.

"You cannot die. Not now. Hold on to me and I will…"

"Please don't," Gil whispered. Shydeman stared into his eye.

"What?"

"Please, Master, don't save me. I want to die." Gil looked away, sure his pleas would only reach a heart of ice and wither away. His eye widened as Shydeman only let him fall into a more comfortable position.

"I don't want you to die."

_Where there's moonlight _

_I see your eyes._

"_Stop struggling."_

"_Get off me!" Gil yelped as Shydeman backhanded him sharply._

"_Don't talk to me like that. Do you think I bought you just so you could fight? I have a whole army at my disposal, you fool!" Shydeman bit down on Gil's shoulder, smirking at the gasp of pain._

"_I don't need you as a warrior. But you make a perfect…companion, or will once you stop fighting me." He arched an eyebrow as Gil growled at him._

"_I will never stop fighting you. Never," he snarled. Shydeman shrugged._

"_More fun for me, then." He leaned down and kissed Gil, forcing him to open his mouth and accept his sadistic master's tongue. Gil fought hard, but in the end Shydeman had his way. He had it many, many times._

_And each time he felt Gil's eye on him, calculating each move._

_How'd I let you slip away _

_When I'm longing so to hold you?_

_Now I'd die for one more day_

'_Cause there's something that I should have told you._

"Don't die." Shydeman forced himself to meet that eye that had held him captive for so many years. It was shocked.

"Why not? What is here worth living for?" Gil asked quietly, his voice growing fainter.

"Gil…do you remember the day I sent you here?"

"_Mount Emphaza?"_

"_Yes, you dolt. I'm sending you there to guard the Lord's treasure. Fedelta will watch you. Besides, your old family's there. What about a reunion?" Shydeman's voice dripped mockery. Gil's eye narrowed and his fists clenched._

"_I am not a dolt," he growled. Shydeman backhanded him harshly._

"_You are what I say you are, cat," he snarled. Gil glared at him._

"_I am what I choose to be."_

"_You are what I tell you to be. Now get out. Go to Emphaza. If I see your face here without permission, I'll punish you."_

"_Why the hell would I come back, you bastard?" Gil asked quietly, though there was something in his voice that scared Shydeman. In his mind, turmoil raged at the order he was giving._

_**I want you to stay…but I can't stand hurting you anymore. I can't stop, because I'm an evil demon. So just go…**_

_Yes, there's something that I should have told you… _

_When I looked into your eyes._

"Yes." The short reply snapped Shydeman out of his thoughts.

"Well, I've thought of a reason you might have wanted to return." He took a deep breath. Gil's breathing was growing fainter.

"What?" Gil blinked a few times. It was getting harder not to let go.

"Perhaps…because I was starting to realize…" He couldn't go on. But if it wasn't said now, it never would be…

"Realize…what…" Gil was starting to fade quicker.

_Why does distance make us wise? _

"I…from the moment I saw you in Kharl's castle…"

_You were the song all along… _

Gil's eye had closed. Shydeman almost slapped him, but instead he patted his face gently.

"Wait…Gil…" He realized what he had said in the next instant.

"You said…my name…" Gil's eye had opened. Through its haze, it was shocked, "Master…"

"Gil…I…"

"Yes…?"

_And before the song dies… _

"I…"

"Tell…me…"

_I should tell you, I should tell you… _

"Gil…I…"

_I have always loved you… _

"Master…please…"

"I have felt…"

"Master…tell me…then…let me go…"

"…I love you."

_You can see it in my eyes._

"I love you. Gil, can you see now why you can't…" Shydeman felt Gil go limp.

"Gotta…go…"

"Gil…not now…please…you can't leave me now…" Shydeman picked Gil up, "Don't…"

It was too late. The golden eye that had enraptured Shydeman for years was closed forever. Shydeman was alone, as he had always been. He looked down at the body he held in his arms.

There was a smile on the lovely face.

And suddenly, Shydeman knew that Gil had seen it in his eyes long ago.

Owari


End file.
